


【守望先锋/OW】【R76】In The Moment 此时此刻 By DryDreams PWP 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I guess? he's in his office on the phone ok lol, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Jack眯起了眼。Gabriel溜进了他的办公室，还关上了门。他一只手盖住了耳边的话筒的下半部分，同时用气声说了句“别现在！”。Gabe只是咧着嘴挑起眉毛。“现在正好。”





	【守望先锋/OW】【R76】In The Moment 此时此刻 By DryDreams PWP 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311748) by [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams). 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、 Semi-Public Sex  
> 2、 无羞无臊的指挥官x  
> 3、 原文1452字  
> 4、 很新鲜的肉，昨天作者才上传的 咩哈哈哈哈

**正文：**  
  
      “那当然不是你的目的，但那会给群众留下坏印象。我想你应该能同意…...”  
  
      Jack眯起了眼。Gabriel溜进了他的办公室，还带上了门。他用手盖住了耳边的话筒的下半部分，同时用气声说了句“别现在！”。  
  
      Gabe只是咧着嘴挑起眉毛。“现在正好。”  
  
      Jack瞪大了眼。Gabe绕过桌子，一只手放在了他的肱二头肌上。  
  
      “不，那样也不行，先生。太好了，现在我们达成共识了。”Jack边和电话那边说着边瞪了Gabe一眼。  
  
      Gabe接收到了他的视线，但还是继续提拽着他的胳膊。  
  
      Jack不情愿地从椅子上站了起来。他的脸上写满了疑惑。 _你要干什么？_  
  
      “好吧，接下来的重点是……”Gabe顺利地把他转过来后按在了他的肩胛骨间。他让Jack弯腰趴在了桌子上。  
  
       _噢_ 。Jack倒吸了一口气。但他并没有挣扎。他只是用手肘稍微把自己撑了起来。“是的，没错。那个，嗯，经济上的援助。”  
  
      随后一双手抓住他的腰。Jack能感受到Gabe正在他身后移动。Gabe的胯部向前磨蹭挤压着他的屁股。  
  
      “这样大概也可以。安理会只是想要优先权而已，现在更好。”  
  
      Jack在心里大骂了自己一声。他直接从健身房回来的，所以Gabe可以轻易地把他宽松的运动裤褪到他的大腿上。他能感受到Gabe俯下身来亲吻他的后腰时吹拂在他皮肤上的呼吸。然后，谢天谢地，在Jack再次开口说话前，Gabe的牙就咬进了他的臀肉。  
  
      Jack抽搐了一下。他急忙用手盖住了电话的听筒，同时倒吸了一口气。  
  
      “Gabriel，打完这个电话后我会杀了你。”他小声地说。  
  
      Gabe只是笑了几声。  
  
      Jack能听到他办公桌的抽屉被打开，然后又关上了。他闭上了双眼，然后深吸了一口气。他知道Gabe在找什么。  
  
      “拭目以待。”Gabe说。  
  
      “那，总理先生，关于国界线的问题，我真的认为解决问题的关键在于….嘶….和俄罗斯……”Jack咬牙忍住了呻吟。湿润的手指溜进他的臀缝间，按在了他的后穴上。然后其中一根手指就滑了进去，甚至没有插得很深，就只是戏谑地在他体内摩擦着。  
  
      那个混蛋。  
  
      “不，先生，我很好。就….只是被纸划了一下。就像我说的……”他脸颊发烫地停住了。  
  
      他一边慢慢讲着电话，一边努力在Gabe一次捅进两根手指的时候保持冷静。湿润的声音已经响彻整个安静的房间了。  
  
      “和俄罗斯和谈的时机。你已经完成你的工作了，你让他们签下了字。现在他们要做的就只是撤掉防御工事，然后让我们进...…进入。”Gabe按在了他的前列腺上，让他的屁股跳动了一下。  
  
      “你太擅长这个了，Jackie，”Gabe小声说着，音量只刚好够让Jack听到，“真的很想看看要怎么样你才会彻底崩溃。”  
  
      Jack再次轻轻向后推了他一把。他现在硬得发疼，阴茎却被困在了桌子和身子间。  
  
      “没错，他们很固执，但只要用足手段的话，我相信安理会会得到他们想要的。”  
  
      Gabe的手指撤离了。这已经足以作为接下来的预警。  
  
      Jack无声地吸了口气。他现在面临的最大挑战就是他要理解首相对他说的话，他的大脑却急切地想要顺从Gabe的动作。  
  
      等Gabe终于推进来的时候，他的速率慢得折磨人。  
  
      Jack知道他是故意的。  
  
      Gabe知道他的承受程度，也知道怎样才能让他想要哭出来。Jack低下头将前额抵在了桌子上。他还空着的手放在后脑上抓扯着他自己的头发。  
  
      他咬紧了牙关，“没错。到目前为止一切进展顺利。但你也知道我们喜欢未雨绸缪。”  
  
      Jack做好了心理准备。Gabe会无情地在他体内抽插，甚至每次挺动臀部都会粗暴地把他推得更向前。但他没想到Gabe会把他冰凉而粗糙的手伸到他的恤衫底下。他没能稳住自己。  
  
      Gabe开始揉捏Jack的胸部。他还弯下身来，罩住了Jack的身子并用鼻子拱弄他的耳朵。Jack在他身下扭动了起来。Jack咬住了自己的嘴唇，力道足以让自己流血。Gabe只是舔了舔他耳后的敏感点，然后又在他的脖颈与肩膀交汇处留下了吮吸的痕迹。  
  
      “呃，理论上是这样没错。但财务交接并不是你在上面留下标记就可以说是你的了那么简单。”  
  
      Gabe听到后呼了口气，笑了起来。他舔弄着Jack的耳廓。  
  
      “哦，不是这样的，是吧，”他耳语道。Jack轻轻用手肘顶了他一下，希望他能成功传达“ _闭嘴_ ”这个信息。  
  
      Gabe站了起来，并放开了他现在已经酸痛的乳头。Jack松了口气，但并没能持续多久。  
  
      “噢，不，那片地区还有很大潜力，应该不需要多少… _操_ ，”  
  
      Gabe转动着他握住Jack阴茎的那只手。他的抚摸恰到好处，Jack已经 _颤抖_ 了起来。  
  
      “不，不。我很抱歉，先生….我， _呃_ ，我弄洒了…..咖啡。我为我的失言道歉，我….我今天有些笨手笨脚。”  
  
      现在Jack脸上充血导致的升温终于和他腹部积累的热量一样了。Gabe不断用力帮他手淫，同时又配合着节奏挺动着他的臀部。他每次推进的时候几乎都顶在了完美的角度上。  
  
      Jack在首相想要化解他用语的尴尬时勉强挤出一阵克制的笑声。这通电话就快要结束了，他只需要再坚持一会儿。那应该不会很难，但现在所有状况都在和他对着干。可能会被发现的紧张和羞辱都在不断推着他攀向顶峰。  
  
      “好的，先生，我们继续联系。谢-谢谢你，先生…..”  
  
      Jack肯定自己漏出了一声呜咽，但他已经没有精力去顾及了。  
  
      “好的，再见，”他匆忙说完就哆哆嗦嗦地按向了电话。  
  
      在确定电话的确被挂断后，他几乎是把电话摔到了桌子的另一头。  
  
      “啊….啊，啊， _操你的_ ，Gabe你这个混蛋，”他喘息着想要抓紧桌子，但却按在纸张上打滑了。现在他急切地向后迎合起他的丈夫，“你这个操蛋-啊啊你这个操---- _操_ 。”  
  
      Gabe咕哝着向前再次压在了Jack的身上。这次，他身体的重量完全把Jack压在了桌子上。  
  
      “你做得很好，小甜心。你居然毫无破绽地打到最后了，我很…. _操_ …..”  
  
      Jack甚至没有精力回应了。他的高潮席卷了他全身。他只能在他射进Gabe手里时大声呻吟出来。  
  
      Gabe很快就退出了他的身子。他拎着Jack的衣领把他提了起来。  
  
      “什…..”Jack上气不接下气地想要发问，但Gabe只是把他转过来后响亮地和他吻了起来。  
  
      Jack哼哼着任由自己被粗暴对待。他的手环上了Gabe的脖子，而Gabe则轻而易举地把他抱起来放在办公桌上，按着让他躺了下去。等Gabe再次填满他的时候，Jack只能稍微抬起头并把低沉的哭喊困在他喉咙里。他已经太敏感了，可他又享受这个。他的双腿环上了Gabe的腰，并任由自己被索取。  
  
      等Gabe臀部的节奏开始不稳后，他弯下身来再次亲吻了Jack。Jack能听到一叠文件夹掉到地上了，但他选择了忽略。他用手抓住了Gabe的头发，而Gabe则呻吟着射了出来。  
  
      他们就这样躺了一会儿。Jack只是在他俩都在平复呼吸的时候温柔地抚弄着Gabriel的头发。 然后他突然闪过一个念头，于是他皱着眉看向天花板。  
  
      “Gabe，你来我办公室到底是要干嘛来着？”  
  
      Gabe抬起头，并对Jack卖了牙膏。  
  
      “嗯。我只是要你签个名。”  
  
      “……你在逗我吧？”  
  
      “没有。”  
  
      “那你到底为什么会突然想要啊，你就不能忍一会儿！？” Jack气急败坏地问道。  
  
      Gabe温柔地把他的小伙伴抽了出来，让两人分开。然后他帮Jack拉上了运动裤。他故意拉着腰带让它弹在了Jack的腰上。然后他抬头看向Jack，开始大笑。  
  
      Jack再次皱起了眉头。他用脚轻轻踢了踢Gabe的小腿。  
  
      “到底怎么回事，Gabe！？”  
  
      Gabe只是在整理衣冠的时候耸了耸肩。“你很享受，不是吗？”  
  
      Jack烦躁地涨红了脸，“是吧，我猜。”  
  
      “那我真的需要借口吗？”Gabe靠上前来又偷偷亲了他一下。“我还能说什么呢，你太性感了，于是我欲火焚身。”  
  
      “去你的，”Jack咕哝道。但他禁不住吻着Gabe的嘴唇笑了起来。  
  
      “我也爱你，亲爱的。”  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
>  这就是你要的，亲爱的~(*)
> 
> （译者注：..........意☆义☆不☆明）
> 
> 作者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对（校对没有SY号）  
> 2、这大概是史上最新鲜的文了吧，从作者发文到校对完成发送不到24小时 hhhhhhh  
> 3、不对，我说好的今年都不产R76来着 【陷入了深深的自我怀疑】  
> 4、可是Kinktober（肉食月）真好 【掩面而泣】  
> 5、无羞无臊的指挥官真好吃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
> 6、电话那头的首相露出了了然的围笑（不是）  
> 7、其实我上两个星期已经把ALC突击到第11章啦！ 接下来就看酒酒的了x  
> 8、提前庆祝自己250粉【不是】


End file.
